


So Let Me Get This Straight...

by ArrayofDiversity



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Babies, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Season 2 compliant, all canon pairings - Freeform, lots of references, mentions of past sexual abuse, movies - Freeform, parenting, proposal, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrayofDiversity/pseuds/ArrayofDiversity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The majority of Annalise's firm takes a day off... The same day off. Future fic AU. Minor spoilers for season 2. Lots of spoilers, but minor ones. Won't really make any sense if you haven't seen through episode 2x08, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Wanna See a Movie... Or Something?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 focuses on Annalise and Wes. Enjoy!

"Hello? Proffessor?" Wesley cautiously proceeded through the building; he's walked in on unpleasant scenes a few times too often.

"Wes?" Mrs. Keating is in what Wes refers to as her "bed-wear", and is standing at the top of the stairs, making her way down. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I'm... Here to work, just like normal. Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that... I assumed that you had taken the day off with everyone else," she rubbed her left brow in frustration.

"Oh. Well, where is everyone else anyway?" He looks around, and sure enough, there is no trace of any of the other employees.

"You're not going to believe this but..." The attorney sighed, collecting her thoughts before continuing. "Mr. Walsh, or Mr. Hampton-Walsh rather, is still on his honeymoon, as you probably know," she gestured up at him. He nodded. He had given the best-man speech at Oliver and Connor's wedding.

"Yeah, and I know Caleb is planning on proposing to Michaela in Hawaii today", it was their 3-year anniversary, after all, "But what about the others?"

She exhaled in frustration before answering, "I was hoping you could figure it out. Mr. Millstone called me around 5am to tell me that Bonnie went into labor, and hasn't contacted me since. And last night, Miss Castillo and Frank left to introduce Catarina to their army of family members. All the while Eve and Nate are both working together on the same case. Are you following me, Mr. Gibbons?"

Wes grabbed his forehead, processing all of the new information. "And you?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well, Mr. Gibbons, as for me, I have no ongoing trials and am not accepting new clients at this time.. Which leaves me to call my mother and attempt to teach her how to use FaceTime."

The student remembered his brief meeting with Annalise's mother; he imagined her attempting to use a video chat with guidance from her daughter over the phone.

"So... Uh... Do you want to see a movie.. Or Something?" The professor quizzically looked at the Haitian. 

"Sure. Sounds fun, actually. I hear that new Thor movie is pretty good," she started her trek back up the stairs to get ready.

"Uh, no thanks; I hate super-hero movies. But maybe something like... I don't know.. 'Toy Story 4'?" He cringed a bit.

She stopped at the top of the stairs, a dorky smile forming on her otherwise rigid face. "I love 'Toy Story', actually. The first time I saw the original movie was the furthest I had gotten in any of my pregnancies," She paused, and almost started crying, "Come back at around 1:30 to pick me up." The lawyer then closed her bedroom door.

Wesley Gibbons was pleasantly shocked.


	2. I Still Can't Believe It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Focusing on Connor And Oliver on their honeymoon when they realize a few things and Oliver may have had 2 panic attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: part 2 is Coliver! (Because what fan of the show doesn't like them? Ha ha.) Enjoy my fluffy rambles. Had to change the rating due to mentions of nudity but nothing too explicit.

Connor sat up, shirtless in the Miami suite bed, gazing over the gorgeous creature who was now his forever.

"Mine," he murmured, "All mine." He traced his finger over the newly formed-marks the other man had in his body.

Oliver started twitching in his sleep, startling Connor enough to stop. The Filipino let out a sharp exhale before his eyes fluttered open. Both smiled at each other for a brief moment.

"Good morning, darling husband," For the last two weeks, Oliver had taken to using the new terminology every opportunity he had. Connor feigned annoyance at the practice, but secretly adored it.

"Can we still call it that? It's almost one in the afternoon," Connor gestured at the alarm clock.

Oliver yawned exaggeratedly before responding, "Feels like it's 8:00 in the morning."

"Probably because we stayed up until 2:00 am last night," Connor removed his boxers before finally departing from his queen-sized paradise.

"Nooooo. Stoooooopppppp. Pleeeeaaassseee. Where are you gooooiiiinnngggg?" Oliver mock-begged, while stretching his arms out as far as he could without leaving the bed.

"I...am going to shower... Because we did not clean ourselves last night," the law student answered.

"Oh my god. OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" The hacker practically leaped out of bed and began searching through the sheets.

"What?"

"Did we... Um..." Even with PREP, condoms were still beneficial. And judging from the pain that BOTH of them seemed to have...

"Relax. Condoms are in the trash and the lube is..." He spun around looking for the small bottle..."Right there", Oliver turned and sure enough, the lube was on the bedside table, where is should be.

"Ok, we have to call housekeeping and get new sheets..." He continued freaking out a bit about sanitation, and Connor just smiled.

"I-- why are you looking at me like that?"

Connor giggled faintly, "it's just... You. I mean, this is what I signed up for, my whole life! All this," he waved his hands in Oliver's general direction, "is just for me. Forever. And- I- I- just... I still can't believe it! We did that... We-- I did that. I asked you to stay with me forever. I was the one who comforted you after you had second thoughts. I--"

He was cut off by Oliver pulling him in for a deep kiss. They could both feel each other wanting to smile. 

When they did finally pull apart, Oliver grinned and whispered, for Connor's ears only, "I can't believe it either."

 

After their mutual shower, (because how else does a honeymoon couple clean themselves) they finally checked their notifications.

"Uh, did you get, like, 8 calls and about 24 texts from Asher?" Connor looked over to the left from his standing position.

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you read them? Or listen to the voicemail?"

"Uh, nope. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, I hope not. But they basically all say that Bonnie went into labor and... He hasn't left any more since about 5:30 this morning," Connor could only imagine the things that could have gone wrong with labor in 7 hours.

"Oh my god," Oliver stood up and slipped on the wet trail left by his dripping towel, "OH MY GOD WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO PHILADELPHIA! Like, RIGHT NOW!"  
He hurriedly started dressing himself and packing up all of their things.

"Why? It's not like it's our kid," Connor shrugged before flopping back down on the bed.

"Uh, if something happened to Bonnie, then, yeah, it could be." Oliver was hastily throwing all of his electronics into a small backpack.

"What are you talking about?" Connor moved his phone away from his face.

"Don't you remember? They asked us if we wanted to be guardians? We said 'yes', and had to sign a bunch of papers?"

Now Connor, too, was in full on panic-mode. He got dressed quicker than he had ever gotten un-dressed in his life before assisting his husband in packing up the hotel room, and calling their airline to see if they could move their flight back...


	3. What Exactly Are You Doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Welcome to Hawaii! I hope you enjoy this one because I did research on time zones. Also this is the first fic on AO3 to have Michaela paired with Caleb! (For those of you who saw season 2) Enjoy!

"Oh my god, this... This is just beautiful. Thank you so much!" Michaela embraced the taller man.

"For what? I don't control the sunset, as awesome as that would be..." He lightly rolled his eyes as she giggled.

"No, thank you for bringing me here. This... This is just... Amazing," the two of them gazed over each other before turning their attention back to the setting sun.

"Are you ok?" Michaela whispered after a while. You're usually a bit more talkative."

"I'm fine. It's just..." He scratched the back of his head and stared intently at the ground.

"Caleb? You can tell me if something is bothering you; you know that, right?" Michaela reached out her right hand and brushed his shoulder.

"I- I just," he sighed, "Screw it." He fished through his back pocket while gazing up at the watercolor sky, while muttering something that looked deceptively like "Please oh please."

"Caleb? What exactly are you doing?" Michaela craned her neck in an attempt to see, to no avail.

Without warning, the adoptee dropped down on one knee, (while holding a familiar the type of box) causing the law student to cover her face and hyperventilate.

"Michaela, it's been three, amazing, blissful years with you. I love you, and I know you do too, even if it's hard for you to admit it. I know that we were meant to be, and I promise from here on out to protect, love, honor, and remain with you..."

"JUST-- Stop. Talking. Now," she was irrationally flailing her forearms, attracting more attention from onlooking spectators.

"Caleb," she gently exhaled, "I know you love me. And I love you, too-- and I'm not saying no-- but the last time I accepted someone's proposal... Well, you know how that ended," he nodded in acknowledgement, "I just... Need to make sure. Yes, I would love to marry you. Just... Give it some time. Because believe me, soon enough, I will be more than happy to commit myself to you. I just... Want to make sure before I re-buy my wedding dress," she cringed.

"So, that's a yes... But not right now..." He closed the ring box and stood up.

"No," she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, "Or yes... Or--"

"Hey! It's ok," he cupped her cheeks with his sweaty palms, "I get it. You made a mistake about this once, so you need to make sure. And that's fine. I get it. And-- hey, hey," she was tearing up at this point, "I love you, and it doesn't matter how, when or where we sign a piece of paper. All that matters is that we want to spend our lives together."

"Thank you," she sniffled, "I love you."

They went to a luau that night. It was around midnight when Michaela was bombarded with texts from Asher about the impending arrival of her godchild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, I only use the term "godchild" for convenience. I respect ALL religions. Heck, I follow the philosophy of most religions even if I ignore the deities.


	4. How Many More Are There?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in forever! A few personal issues came up, plus exams. But I am back! :D

"Aww, ya' did good, Frankie. What's her name, again?" Mrs. Delfino waved her finger in front of the baby's face. The little girl was nestled between the arms of her mother.

"Catarina Roslyn Delfino. It means 'pure, elegant rose' and has four different origins," even with her fiancé's family, Laurel still had to show off. Frank cleared his throat at the last remark.

"Oh, that's interesting, sweetie. But I was actually asking Frank about... Well, you, dear. Now, tell me-- is it Lauren or Laurel?" Frank's mother asked, looking back and forth between the couple.

"Laurel," Frank rested his hand on Laurel's shoulder, preventing her from a more aggressive response. Frank's mom walked over to the bar area. The moment she was out of sight, Laurel started hyperventilating and handed Catarina off to Frank.

"Frank, how many more are there?" She found the nearest chair-- a soft red fabric recliner-- and sunk herself in.

"Ok, clearly something's up, so there's no point in asking if you're ok or not," he took a seat opposite her, holding their little girl chest-to-chest, "So what's up?"

"It's just... We've dated for almost four years, Frank. I met your entire family within a week, I visit at least twice a month, I've been to church with you guys, and we had a baby for God's sakes! And I still get called the wrong name by your family. How long will this go on for? After we get married? When we have baby number two? When--"

"Whoa, whoa. 'Baby number two?' How 'bout we just settle into baby number one first, then we can work on gettin' another one?" He giggled, bouncing the baby slightly. He held her out from his chest and smiled while sharing a gaze with the infant. 

"Frank!" Can you not focus for one moment?" She thundered.

"Alright, alright. Continue venting, please," as much as he hated listening to complaints, he could tell that ignoring her was the exact opposite of what she needed.

"The point is... Why can't she just get my goddamn name right?"

"Heh. Darling, trust me. She does that with ALL her in-laws," a raspy voice exhaled with a rather uplifting tone.

"Dad, come on."

"No, it's true," the old man rolled into the room. "I married her over 40 years ago, and she doesn't even call my mom by the right name when we see her... Even though her name's right there on the tombstone!"

In spite of the mention of yet another corpse, Laurel softly giggled at the joke. She barely noticed the other family members all gathering in the dining room.

"Thank you, sir," Laurel stood.

"Oh no, not 'sir'. 'Dad' will have to do from now on," the duo shared a secret grin, "Now, let's dig into that delicious looking zeti."

And as Catarina had her first Italian meal, another baby took its first breath of oxygen.


End file.
